In This Time Of Need:
by EverllarkPony
Summary: A mysterious package arrives at the Dauntless compound, containing two even more mysterious visitors. Can they help in the Dauntless' time of need? Post Mockingjay and Insurgent, set as though everyone went back to their factions to regroup after the video was played. Rated T for future violence. Everllark and Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Crossover, and I'm a (very) new ****_Divergent_**** fan, so reviews/ critiques are very appreciated ! :) **

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Hunger Games or Divergent.

* * *

_Tobias/Four's Point of View_

"Four." Uriah greets me nervously. "Can you come to Tori's room?" We walk, and I am greeted by a large box on Tori's bed, which Harrison and Tori are eyeing suspiciously, knives in hand.

"What's in it?" I ask, leaning against the wall. A high pitched shout and a banging fills me in and my eyes widen. "There's a chick in there?"

"And a man." Zeke says, materializing seeming out of nowhere. "Though he's more polite." I briefly wonder how two humans fit in a box that size, because although it's large, it's still only the size of a refrigerator. Zeke tosses a gun my way. "They don't seem to be of any distinct faction, and we wanted your expertise in case they get frisky."

"What's a faction?" The woman asks loudly, demanding an answer.

"Shut up." I say. "And when you come out, put your hands on your head."

I nod at Tori and she slices the box open briskly. A skinny teenager with a long black braid slithers out and puts her hand on her head, staring defiantly at me. I train my gun on her as a young blond man stumbles out, placing his hand on his head and standing next to the woman, eyes taking in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" The girl demands.

"In case you haven't noticed," I start. "I'm the one with the gun. Which means that _I_ get to ask the questions."

"Your safety's on." She says flatly. I glance down. Is Zeke really that stupid? In an instance I'm on the ground, barrel of my gun pressed to the back of my skull, courtesy of psycho girl. "If anyone moves," She says, voice dangerously low, "Your leader's head gets blown to bits."

"Katniss," The boy says. "Don't you think you're being a bit rash?"

"I do." Uriah snorts, still not moving. I roll my eyes, still waiting for her to unlodge her foot from in between my shoulder blades.

"They don't look like Capitol citizens to me." The boy says.

'Katniss' speaks. "Better safe than sorry." She grumbles.

He lifts her up off me, grabbing the gun by the barrel and handing to me. "Looks like we got off on the wrong foot." He says, giving me a smile. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Peeta."

"Like the bread?" I ask, lowering my gun, but still keeping a finger on the trigger.

"Spelled differently." He explains. "My parents were bakers."

"I'm Four.'' I say.

"It's a pleasure." He says.

"This is Tori, Zeke, Uriah and Harrison." I say, nodding to each person. All the Dauntless eyes in the room find me, awaiting instructions. "Pat them down." I instruct.

Uriah walks over to where Zeke is restraining a now statue- still Katniss, and he tries to make her mad, his hands lingering to long over certain _areas._ She scowls at him before kneeing him where it hurts. Peeta watches, amused, arms out as Harrison checks him.

"Where are we?" Katniss asks for what feels like the millionth time today.

I ignore her and address Harrison, whose arm grips Peeta's. "Do we have any truth serum?"

"Yeah." He says. "You want it?"

"Yes, please." I say. "And some handcuffs."

He radios for someone to bring the requested items and Katniss again struggles, Peeta's muscles tense.

"Chill, little girl." I say, addressing Katniss . "We're not going to hurt you. We just need the truth."

"I'm not a little girl." She says. "I'm eighteen."

The door opens and Tris walks in, holding the cuffs, a syringe, and a bottle of truth serum.

I take the cuffs, suddenly very glad she brought the style with attached leg shackles. I do Katniss up first, attaching her to one of the kitchen chairs before doing the same to Peeta.

I draw a syringe full of the serum. "Any volunteers?" I ask, holing the needle up.

"I'll go first." Peeta offers.

I inject him, and soon it takes effect as he slumps against the chair.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Peeta Mellark." He says.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Where are you from?"

"District Twelve." He says.

I'm confused. Very. Has he managed to combat the serum while making it look like he was susceptible to it? "Where is District Twelve?" I ask.

"Panem. In the area that used to be Appalachia." He says.

"Why do you think you were sent here?" I ask.

"I think someone wanted Katniss tortured." Peeta says. "And the best way to a girl is through an ally, right?"

"Why would someone want Katniss tortured?"

"Because she's the mockingjay."

"What?" I ask. "Isn't a mockingjay a songbird?''

"No, no, the mockingjay as in the symbol of the rebellion.''

Peeta sits up a little straighter, and I can tell the serum is starting to wear off. "What rebellion?" I ask.

"The one between the districts and The Capitol."

"Is it ongoing?"

"No." I can tell he's holding back.

"Put him in the fear landscape room." I say. "Don't do anything, though, I want to interrogate the girl first." They nod, and everyone but Tris exits.

I pick up Katniss by the chair she's sitting in and carelessly drop her on the floor. I'm not really inclined to be nice to people like her. I draw a syringe full or serum.

Katniss' voice is icy. "I won't tell you anything."

I meet her gaze. "Oh really?"

The sound of her chair breaking fills the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to the two reviews I got!**

* * *

_Tris' Point of Veiw._

Katniss breaks the chair and searches for a weapon. She picks up a leg with a nail sticking dangerously, and rushes at Tobias. I pick up a gun. _Will!_ My mind screams. I can't kill another person. I can't. But I do shoot her in the knee. It knocks her over, and Tobias pins her there. She struggles, spitting in his face.

"Look," He says. "I don't want you dead. I just want to know what's going on so you can go back to 'District Twelve' or wherever you came from."

"Funny," She says. "Last time someone tried to convince me they were on my side they sent my thirteen year old sister onto the front lines of battle."

"Four always keeps his promises." I say, tossing my gun on Tori's bed.

"No one ever does." She says. "I can't think of a single promise someone has ever made me that they didn't break."

I look at her. Really look at her. Her eyes are pained and lifeless. She seems like someone who's already been through way too much, someone who no longer values life, who spends their days wishing it would be over already. Is this what is to become of Tobias and I if we survive this war?

"There's a first time for everything.'' Tobias says.

She narrows her eyes and stares at him, studying him. "Alright." She finally says. "Ask me anything."

Tobias stands and she sits on the bed, not even glancing at her knee.

"Tris." Tobias says. "Would you grab a towel and some clothes for Katniss?"

I go into Tori's bathroom and grab a towel before going to the dresser and sifting through it. "I don't think anything here will fit her," I say. "I'll go back to my room and grab something."

I run to Tobias' room, where all my clothes are, and grab black jean shorts, a t- shirt, and some underclothes. When I return, Katniss is explaining something to Tobias.

"-They didn't even let us say goodbye to out families. In training I made a few allies, including Finnick Odair, who was essentially Panem's sex symbol. All too soon it was time to enter the areana, which was an ocean. After a few days and many deaths District Thirteen broke me and a few other tributes out. The Capitol took Peeta and two other victors…."

She goes on, telling the twisted of a corrupt society, war, and love. After a good twenty minutes, she finishes. Tobias glances at me, asking if I believe her. I nod, seeing as it lines up with Peeta's story and the emotion in her voice rings true. Tobias unlocks her and I hand her the change of clothes, pointing at a door.

"The bathroom's over there." I say.

She limps over to it, shutting the door. Tobias shuffles around, looking for something. I walk up behind him and kiss his neck, wrapping my arms around him. "What are you looking for?" I ask.

"First aid kit." He says.

"Yeah…" I say. "Guess I shouldn't have shot her."

"No, I'm glad you did." He says. "She was going to do a lot worse to me." He finds the first aid kit and pulls it out just as Katniss comes out. I pull away from Tobias and he tosses her the kit. "Here," He says. "Patch yourself up and we'll go meet the others."

She expertly wraps her knee and we set off, Tobias and I both armed and on opposite sides of her. When we enter the fear landscape room, Peeta and Uriah are telling jokes and laughing their heads off.

"Hey," Peeta greets, mainly to Katniss. His eyes find her exposed legs, as the shorts I gave her end just below the butt. "What happened to your knee?"

"I ran into a door." She says, giving him a look. Clearly this means something, and he's silent.

After a few minutes, Tobias suddenly speaks. "I'm going to have to out you two through a fear stimulation."

_Katniss' Point of View_

"What?" I ask.

"It's standard procedure here in Dauntless." 'Four' says. "It's normally used to force members to face their fears and to push through them. I'm using it to make sure your fears align with your stories. It's perfectly safe, and all in your head and you can combat it by giving in. Let's say, for instance, you're afraid of drowning. You could combat it and move on to the next phase by diving as deep as you can."

I nod. Maybe if we comply with their demands, they'll let Peeta live. 'Four' goes and takes two needles out. Peeta looks at me, eyes bulging. I inwardly sigh. Needles remind him of the hijacking process. I keep my gaze locked and urge him with my mind not to look away. He doesn't, and soon, 'Four' is telling us that the simulation will start in sixty seconds.

* * *

Time is funny, how sixty seconds can feel faster than the blink of an eye, and five an eternity.

Standing on the pedestal of my first Hunger Games, sixty seconds went all too fast. I remember looking at the forest, debating whether or not to follow Haymitch's advice, whether to run and find water, or to gamble and grab the bow. I remember being dazed after Peeta shook his head at me, urging me not to risk my life for a weapon that could end someone else's. I remember the time flying so fast that I didn't even notice when the gong rang out.

On the contrary, the five seconds I spent in the City Circle with the bombs raining down on Prim and I was one on the longest, most terrifying times of my life.

Which, when you think about it, means something.

I still see her lips forming my name every night.

Peeta reaches out and squeezes my hand. _Not now. _I whisper with my eyes. No, not now, not when we're so vulnerable, so exposed. Not when there are heavily muscled men in black on every corner. He pulls his hand back almost immediately and the simulation starts.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn. ;) What do you think will be in Katniss and Peeta's combined fear landscape? Will Peeta secretly be afraid of bunnies? No. But maybe ducklings, all that fluff is wicked scary, right Peeta? **

**Peeta: Shut up. That was ONE TIME. **

**Haymitch: Wait, so you're actually supposed to not be afraid of ducks? **

**Katniss: ...**

**Haymitch: Wait, did I just say that out loud? **

**Katniss and Peeta (together): Yes.**

**Haymicth: Well crap...**

**Four/ Tobias: Who's Haymitch? He smells like Zeke's room after a party. **

**Katniss: Your name is really Tobias? I knew no to trust you! *strings arrow on her bow***

**Buttercup: Meow, meow, me-e-ow, hiss. (Translated: 'Well, that's all folks! I'm planning world domination, by the way. *hiss*') **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the people who've reviewed! It means the world to me! Do you think we can get four reviews for this chapter, putting me up to ten? Also, even if you haven't reviewed but simply read and/or followed, THANK YOU!**

* * *

_Katniss' Point Of View_

Peeta and I are forced into the tiny elevator car of the mine shaft. Down, down, down we plummet, doors creaking and the car shaking. Ears popping, I take deep breaths through my nose, preparing for what's coming next. Sure enough, as the doors open, I'm greeted by my father toiling away at the coal. A ticking bomb sits in the middle of the tunnel.

"Daddy!" I cry, springing forward. "Run!"

"Katniss," Peeta says. "Not real."

I know it's all a simulation, but my mind seems disconnected from my body and I act completely on impulse.

My father turns around, eyes glinting hatred. "Oh, Kitty Kat," He says. "Don't you realize this is entirely your fault?"

Then the mine explodes.

As I'm blown into an incomprehensible number of pieces, something brass catches my eye.

My father's wedding band.

And then, suddenly, we're not dying anymore. Instead, we stand in what I presume is the Old Mellark Bakery, complete with Mrs. Mellark swinging a rolling pin right at Peeta's head.

"You selfish brat!" She screams. "What selfish things were you thinking when you fell in love with a piece of half- bred seam trash?"

"Mother." Peeta says with more conviction than I would've been able to muster in his situation. "You aren't real."

When the baker's wife takes a swing at me, I'm prepared. The rolling pin hits my hand and I hiss in pain. Ignoring it, I push back hard and it hits her in the face. As she falls to the wooden floor, unconscious, the next phase starts.

Peeta and I stand in front of the cornucopia of our first Games and all is dark and quiet. Suddenly, twenty- five wolf mutations spring at us, all the tributes who died in the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games, plus Prim and Peeta's older brothers.

_I need a bow. _ Reaching for an arrow, I come up empty. _This is all in your head, Katniss. _I think as the mutts start chewing on Peeta's and I's legs, the pain excruciating. _If I want there to be a bow, there will be one._ I reach again for an arrow, and come up with one. My fingers tighten around my bow and I furiously start firing. It's not enough though, and the flesh on my legs is slowly turning to mince under the mutt's teeth. Peeta has already climbed the golden horn, assuming I was right behind.

"Katniss!" He cries.

"Peeta, stay there! It's only a simulation!"

He sinks back in defeat and watches as one after another I kill the mutts. Soon, they're gone and all is quiet as we wait for the next stage of the simulation. My legs have been gnawed on all the way down to the bone, and I collapse. Peeta slides off the horn and sits down next to me. "It'll move on to the next phase in a second." He says gently.

"I'm fine." I say harshly. I must not look weak.

Sure enough, though, the simulation moves on, but we're still in the arena, this time with Rue tangled in the Career's net.

"Katniss!" She screams. "Katniss, help!"

Everything is all too familiar. The feeling of blindness caused by the deafness in my left ear, the remnants of the tracker jacker stings, the soft singing of a far- off mockingjay, and the look of utter terror on my young ally's face. _Not real._ My mind whispers, but it's all too real to be in my head. "Rue!" I jolt forward, only to be caught by Peeta catching my arm. "Let me go!" I snarl, like a wild animal.

"Katniss," He says softly. "Not real. Rue's already gone, it's too late."

The spear enters Rue's body and I sink to my knees, suddenly unable to stand. Peeta crouches down and takes my hand. "Distract me." I whisper brokenly.

He throws himself at me and I topple over backwards, my fists tangled in his shirt, forcing his lips to mine. I forget all about the people watching as his hands eagerly slide up and down my waist as we roll, fighting to be on top. Peeta picks me up hastily and pushes me against the nearest tree, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Suddenly, the tree disappears and we're lying on a freezing cobblestone floor. The room is cold and smells of mold. Even before an all too familiar figure steps from the shadows, I know from Peeta's body language where we are.

Puffy lips greet us with an icy voice. "Welcome to the Capitol." President Snow says; the scent of blood and roses making my stomach broil so much that I end up clamping my hand over my mouth as to not vomit. _Not real. _

"No." Peeta's eyes widen and he shakes as four heavily muscled men pick him up and strap him to a chair. "No, no, no, No!" He cries. A syringe dispenses a thick green liquid into his arm and a screen flickers on behind me. "Not real." He says. "Not real, not real, _not real!_"

I stand, adrenaline coursing through my veins as a grab a nearby knife. I walk up behind Snow and press the knife to his throat. "Turn it off." I hiss. "Or your Snow dies."

Snow chuckles. "Oh dear Miss Everdeen." He says. "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."

"That we did." I say.

A look of surprise is displayed on the former president's features as his head falls to the ground.

The simulation moves on and terror consumes me as I realize where we are and who stands in the distance.

"Prim!" I cry, running forward. "Run!"

More parachutes fall and her blood stains my hands as the city circle explodes.

* * *

I struggle to breathe as I come back to the real world. _In, out. In, out. _I remind myself. Peeta sits next to me, head in his hands. I touch my legs, feeling that they so in fact have flesh on them .I stare at my hands, expecting Prim's blood to stain them red. My legs are shaking as I stand, but my face is guarded. I cannot appear weak. I offer Peeta a hand, and as he pulls himself up I note that he has tears in his eyes. He wipes them away hastily and we walk mechanically to the door. The others are standing, faces paled and exchanging glances.

"What?" I ask harshly. "Did we pass your test?"

Four clears his throat. "Yes, you did." He says.

"I have to say," Uriah speaks, a joking tone present in his voice. "I've never seen anybody make out in a fear simulation before."

Everybody besides me laughs. I just stand there, trying to ignore the blush creeping up the back of my neck. Once it quiets down and everybody grows serious again, the woman named Tori speaks.

"There was war in your country." She says.

"Yes." I state firmly.

"You led it." Four says.

"No.'' I answer. "I was the figure head, and later a solider.''

"But you know various war tactics." Four says, sounding a bit like a question.

"I've acquired a bit of knowledge.'' I say flatly.

Four sighs. "I was just curious. There been some… unrest, lately between the factions."

"What the *%#! is a faction?" I ask, not being able to control my tongue any longer.

"A faction is pretty much a city where everybody has the same personality." Four says. "When you turn sixteen you chose which one you want to live in. Erudite are the smart, Amity the peaceful, Candor the honest, Agnation the selfless, and us, Dauntless, are the brave."

Tris speaks. "Were what you call 'Districts' like that?" She asks.

"No." I say. "For starters, once you're born into a District, that's it. And each of the Districts had a different job, a different product they supplied the Capitol with."

Uriah's intrigued. "What was your District's industry?"

Peeta speaks. "Coal."

"Then how are you a baker?" Harrison asks. "Seems like there's some holes in your story."

"I was from the nice part of town." Peeta says. "And someone had to supply the town with bread."

"What was the bad part like?" Tori asks.

"Bad." I say flatly.

All eyes train on me, waiting an explanation. "Wow." Uriah says. "That was _really_ helpful."

"What else is there to say? Illegal hunting, prostitutes, new deaths from illness or starvation every week, and heck, once I almost got raped walking home." I say. "That all falls under 'bad' to me."

"What happened if you were caught doing something illegal?'' Tris asks. "What were the jails like?"

"Jails?" I ask.

Peeta's eyebrows shoot up. "Did you never pay attention in school? Jails are kind of like the stocks, except they feed you and they're rooms, not slabs of wood holding you, right?"

"Right." Four says. "So, if you were caught doing something illegal, you were put in the stocks?"

"Depends on how illegal." I say. "And which Peacekeeper was head at the time. When Cray was head, you could pretty much whatever you liked, as long as it wasn't 'rebellious'. But heck, I sold turkeys to him all the time, and he was infamous for paying starving woman to sleep with him. Thread, however, acted how Peacekeepers were expected to act. Poaching got you a public whipping, if not death, for example. "

"Sounds charming." Uriah says sarcastically.

A burn of anger flashes up. How can he be cracking jokes about something so serious? Does he not realize how many people suffered slow deaths from starvation? Does he not realize that this was how people lived for decades? Does he not realize the pain of seeing someone you love being whipped for simply trying to support his family? Does he not understand the pain of having innocent blood on your hands?

"It is what it is." Peeta says with a shrug. "And honestly, it's all both Katniss and I have known." The last part is soft.

"How did your world end up so different than ours?" Tris asks. "I mean, how did your 'Districts' end up in oppression, send children to their deaths?"

"Panem et Circenses." I reply, hoping they'll believe I have the upper hand and let Peeta and I live.

"What?" Four asks. "English, please."

"It means _bread and circuses _in Latin." I say. "In short, because the Districts gave up their political freedom because they thought the Capitol was going to give them food and entertainment."

Uriah laughs. "Your country's name means 'bread' and people died regularly from starvation?"

I narrow my eyes and I once again want to rip his head off. "You wouldn't find it funny if you had to live through it. Have you ever even gone a _day _without food?" My voice resembles Buttercup's hiss as I take a step threateningly towards him.

Peeta's hands gently force me back. "Katniss," He says. "Calm down. I know, you're still mad at your mother for almost letting you and Prim starve but-"

"Don't bring them into this." I say, resisting the urge to stomp on his real foot. I had purposely left out my father's death in my explanation, not wanting them to have any leverage on me.

Four glances at his watch. "Uriah," He speaks. "You better go. Aren't you supposedly throwing a party tonight?"

"Depends." He says. "You bringing beer or not?"

Four speaks. "I'm a Dauntless leader and friends with your older brother."

"Hey," Uriah says. "You bring beer and you can come."

"Just go already." Four says, exasperated.

"Hey Peeta," Uriah says, clapping Peeta on the back heartily. "You and Katniss coming?"

Peeta's eyes find mine, and I give an almost imperceptible nod. It could be a good place to pick up some secrets and get drunk simultaneously. "You bet." He says.

"All right!" Uriah cheers, fist punching the air. "Welcome to Dauntless!"

I silently decide that if it comes down to it, he'll be the first one I kill.

* * *

**A/N: Did Katniss seem OOC to you or is it just me? Idk... **

**Next chapter has the party, the after effects of the Fear Simulation, ****and**** possibly a break though between Katniss and Tris!**


	4. Chapter 4

A**/N: Oh, gosh! I am such a terrible author! I've been so busy (Choir, school, horseback riding, reading and archery!) But THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the review, follows, and faves! This is super short, but hopefully I'll update soon!**

* * *

_Tris' Point of View_

The loud bass of the music rattles deep in my chest. Tobias saunters over, handing me a beer. I take a sip and come up coughing. "How can you drink this stuff?" I splutter.

"It helps you forget." He says, shrugging. "Take it easy, though. Trust me, hangovers are not fun."

I take another sip, and it goes down easier than the last one. Tobias and I stand next to the food, not really saying anything, just laughing at few already intoxicated people attempt to dance. Katniss and Peeta meander over the drink table, which stands about six and a half feet away. Katniss throws an empty bottle into the trash and picks up a second one, while Peeta grabs a fizzy Erudite drink.

"Soda?" Katniss questions him.

"One of us should be sober." He replies.

She stares at her drink a moment, as if remembering something. Then she whispers something that I don't quite catch. Peeta gives her a brief glance full of pity, which Katniss ignores as she opens her beer.

"We should talk to them." Tobias says. "Maybe ice princess will loosen up a bit now that she's had something to drink. I have a feeling she didn't tell us everything."

"I know she didn't."

We walk over to them, Katniss now hastily draining her bottle. "Hey." Tobias greets. "How do you like the party?"

"It's interesting, that's for sure." Peeta says.

"Yeah." Katniss says. "The definition of a party on District Twelve was a bunch of people and a fiddle."

"What kind of food did you eat?" I ask, curious.

Katniss shrugs. "Sometimes, on the rare occasion that there was extra food, Greasy Sea would serve soup. But most of the time there was all too little food to go around…" She trails off.

"Wow." Tobias murmurs. "Things really weren't all the great in Panem, were they? How did the Districts not rebel sooner?"

"That's the thing." Peeta says. "Everyone was too busy starving to fight back. "

Tobias shakes his head. "The Capitol should've figured out that that wasn't a good plan… How did they not figure out that it was going to blow up in their faces?"

"I'd say it was a good plan." I interject. "I mean, it worked for almost a century."

"Longer than that." Peeta says. "There was a time; before the war that The Games came out of, that was still full of opression. The Districts rebelled, but they didn't win. The Hunger Games were a reminder of the Capitol's superiority. "

Tobias shakes his head. "Crazy." He murmers.

Christina chooses this moment to come dancing over. "Hey!" She says, dragging out the E longer than it needs to be. "Are these the people from outside the fence?"

"Yup." Tobias says, taking a swig of his drink. "Chris, these are Katniss and Peeta."

"Tris, you forgot to mention that he's hot!" Christina exclaims, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Peeta says, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Christina laughs. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Zeke." She kisses Peeta's cheek before waltzing off, giving him the _call me_ sign with her hand not occupied by a glass of vodka as she does.

Katniss scowls. "I don't like her." She mutters under her breath.

"You don't like anybody." Peeta says.

Katniss scowls and Tobias laughs. "Fine, then why don't I just leave?" She spits, throwing her half full bottle on the ground before storming out.

"I was just kidding!" Peeta says.

Tobias grabs Peeta's arm before he can go after her. "Let Tris go after her." He says. "Let them talk."

Peeta shakes his head. "Best let me deal with her." He cracks a half smile. "Even if she's probably going to punch my face off." He laughs.

"Seriously bro." Tobias says. "Let her and Tris have a chick- to – chick talk. Maybe then we can all stop trying to kill each other."

Peeta pauses for a moment, weighing his options. "Alright." He finally says.

"I'll be back soon." I promise Tobias, wondering why he volunteered me as I kiss his cheek. Does he simply think I'm the best person for the job? Does he expect me to be able to wheedle information out of her in a tie of weakness simply because we're the same sex? Does he want to talk to Peeta alone? Or maybe, does he not trust two killers running around unsupervised in the Dauntless compound? The possibilities are endless, I realize, as I walk to the pit. A quick search tells me she's not here, so I stride towards the chasm. It I there that I find her underweight figure leaning against the railing, inky braid falling over her shoulder as she looks down into the roaring waters.

"Why are you here?" She asks, not once moving her eyes.  
"I don't exactly know. To- ah, Four, said we should have a 'chick- to- chick talk'" I laugh.

Katniss laughs, but eyes me warily nonetheless, catching onto my slip- up. "Why do you call woman 'Chicks' here? It makes no sense."

"I honestly have no idea. When I transferred to Dauntless, it took me quite a while to catch on." I say, walking over to stand next to her.

"Listen." Katniss says, her voice serious. "I don't care if you kill me. But please, let Peeta go. He doesn't know anything. "

I shake my head. "We don't want to kill you. Or, at least I don't. We're just interested in life outside the fence."

"Then why can't we show you?" Katniss blurts out.

I suddenly straighten my shoulder. "That." I say. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
